


Keep With Me All Through The Night

by wanderingastro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Shiro (Voltron), Implied handjob, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also shiro and keith call e/o baby in every reality thanks for coming to my tedtalk, hi i like to write purposefully ambiguous sex scenes, size kink but make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingastro/pseuds/wanderingastro
Summary: Keith closes his eyes and feels Shiro’s steady pulse against his forehead. He thinks of being encircled in Shiro’s arms. The way Shiro builds an atmosphere around him, like he is a planet. Shielding, comforting and warming him. He thinks of the steady weight of Shiro’s hands across his back, the way his waist could fit in Shiro’s palm.“Do you ever wish you were smaller?”





	Keep With Me All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> title is from All Through The Night covered by Sleeping At Last :)  
> I've had this wip for months (lol what's new) but I finally got it done for Shiro's birthday. Happy Birthday Shiro you beautiful man, you bring me so much comfort and happiness. I love you ❤️  
> This is based off of [Jotakorium's](https://twitter.com/Jotakorium) Galra!Shiro AU

 Keith barely registers the soft lights that bathe their quarters in lavender or the rustling sheets as Shiro tosses beneath them. It’s not the first time Keith has awoken to Shiro’s screams. As much as the Blades love their harsh discipline and strict distance from all flaws emotional, no one is immune to the fears that chase us in our dreams.

 Keith huffs as he pushes his arm up through the enormous sleeve of Shiro’s sweater he loves to fall asleep in. He reaches for Shiro’s arm, softly shaking him awake.

 Shiro comes to, slowly opening his eyes, large Galran ears twitching in discomfort. Keith wants to smooth down the creases that appear between Shiro’s brows, and kiss away the tears that fall from his barely seeing eyes.

 “Keith.” Shiro’s voice is deeper than usual, but so vulnerable it makes it hard for Keith swallow.

“I’m sorry, I had a bad dream.”

Shiro opens up his arms as an invitation for Keith, who eagerly climbs over onto Shiro’s chest, lying across him, resting his chin on his forearms. Keith hauls himself forward and places a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips.

 “You wanna talk about it?”

 Shiro shakes his head, “It’s nothing new. Every time is the same.”

Keith nods silently. They both know exactly what kind of dream it had been. Keith has had all too many himself, woken up screaming Shiro’s name so hard his throat felt raw for hours after. A mission gone wrong, a shot misfired, a blade through the chest, and every time Keith loses Shiro.

 “Keith.” Shiro murmurs, low and quiet.

Keith raises his head, “Mm?”

Shiro breaths for a moment, fingers twitching as he struggles for words, “Just comfort me, please?”

Keith unravels himself, wraps his legs on either side of Shiro’s stomach, arms around his chest. Keith nuzzles his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, where his throat is coated in fine violet fur, so soft it feels like velvet. Shiro’s ears twitch and he purrs low in his chest.

 “Thank you, my star.”

 Keith closes his eyes and feels Shiro’s steady pulse against his forehead. He thinks of being encircled in Shiro’s arms. The way Shiro builds an atmosphere around him, like he is a planet. Shielding, comforting and warming him. He thinks of the steady weight of Shiro’s hands across his back, the way his waist could fit in Shiro’s palm. Keith faces the world with a titanium spine and fists edged in flames, but encircled in Shiro’s body, he loves feeling small.

 “Shiro?”

“Yes, my star?” Shiro rumbles deep in his chest.

“Do you ever wish you were smaller?”

Shiro shuffles beneath Keith, “What do you mean?”

 “Doesn’t it ever get exhausting always being the biggest one in the room? Always the protector? Don’t you ever want to feel cocooned in someone else’s warmth?” Keith squeezes his thighs around Shiro’s midsection for emphasis. Keith loves how much bigger Shiro is than him, how Keith can comfortably make a home on Shiro’s shoulders, the reassurance of Shiro’s shadows over his when they walk. But right now, Keith can’t help but wish their positions where switched. That he could nestle Shiro into the space between his thighs, and hold him to his chest, and quiet the fears in his mind.

 “I don’t wish I was smaller.” Shiro shakes his head. “But sometimes I do wish there was someone else my size, or maybe just a little bigger. That I could bury my face in someone’s chest when they hug me.”

Keith is silent, thighs spread, legs draped over Shiro’s hips. Even here, where Shiro’s waist is the slimmest, Keith’s legs barely manage to cover the expanse of Shiro’s torso. Shiro’s enormous sweater falls across Keith’s shoulder, exposing his lightly freckled skin and sharp collarbone. The sweater is bunched at Keith’s thighs, exposing the soft skin below his blushing knees.

 Keith feels his heart fall at Shiro’s words, but before he has a chance to compose a response, Shiro’s hand is spread across Keith’s back as he scoots Keith across his bare chest. Shiro uses his metal arm to lift himself, burying himself against Keith’s chest. He nuzzles softly against the warm fabric of the sweater, and Keith can feel Shiro’s breaths against his exposed collarbone, and the way Shiro’s ears twitch beneath Keith’s chin.

 Shiro purrs and pulls back so he can look Keith in the eyes. “But that’s why I love you my little wolf. Out here,” Shiro gestures to the darkened bedroom around them, “You may be small, but in here,” Shiro prods a soft finger against Keith’s chest where his heart stutters a beat, “You are boundless.”

 Shiro places a soft kiss to Keith’s neck, and then his jaw, and finally his lips. “Knowing I have your ferocity to protect me, and your fire to guide me is all I could ever need, my star.”

 Keith’s chest feels cavernous. He expels a soft, watery laugh. “Wasn’t I supposed to be the one comforting you, Takashi?” He asks playfully.

Shiro chuckles, twirling a loose strand of Keith’s hair absentmindedly between his long fingers.

“You have no idea the kind of comfort you bring me every day, my little wolf.”

 Keith can do nothing but smile softly, feeling as though his heart is bound to burst from his chest. Keith’s hair falls from where it was twined around Shiro’s index finger, and Shiro moves his hands to Keith’s hips instead. Keith’s body warms instantly at the familiar presence wrapping around his waist, and his gut clenches instinctively.

 Keith knows how Shiro gets after nightmares. There’s no use trying to get Shiro to fall asleep, it’s a fruitless endeavor. Together they have found a much more suitable solution which pleases them both immensely.

 Shiro reaches forward to capture Keith in a languid kiss, his knees rising up to support Keith’s back where he sits in his lap, and Keith’s hands find the warm space between Shiro’s thighs. Shiro lets out a soft sigh as Keith’s hands slide beneath the loose waistband of Shiro’s sleep trousers.

 There will always be time for rough and desperate and loud, but right now Keith is everything but. His hands are soft and kind, and Shiro buries his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck, moaning softly at the pleasurable build mounting in his blood. His thighs shake slightly against Keith’s sides, and incoherent whispers of affection fill the darkened bedroom.

 “Keith, baby you’re so good to me.” Shiro’s rapid breaths tickle Keith’s collarbone as Shiro’s hips frantically lift and twitch, searching for release.

 Keith rises to place a warm kiss to Shiro’s lips, “I’m here Shiro, I’ve got you.”

And with a firm twist of his fingers, “Come for me, baby.”

Shiro moans an incoherent jumble of sounds that in some universe might sound like Keith’s name.

 Warmth coats Keith fingers, and Shiro’s eyes cloud when Keith raises them to his lips, sucking gently while maintaining unyielding eye contact with his lover. When he is done, a large hand wraps around his wrist, and Shiro pulls his fingers from his mouth, bringing Keith’s hand to his lips, and pressing a feather light kiss to each of Keith’s knuckles.

 “I love you.”

 Keith smiles soft and disbelieving, like no matter how many time he hears those words, they will always feel new.

 “Now come and sit on my face.”

 Keith eagerly obliges.

  * •  •



 Sometime later Keith and Shiro lie on their sides facing each other, foreheads pressed together, sharing breaths. Keith’s legs are tucked up against Shiro’s stomach, where he can feel the steady rise and fall of Shiro’s body against his knees.

 Keith breathes silently, small hands drawing curling patterns over the short, soft fur of Shiro’s bicep. He maintains the movement until Shiro’s eyes finally drift closed and soft snores begin to fill the dim room. Keith quietly promises every star in the sky to be here, in Shiro’s arms, for every night to come as he drifts into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me screaming about sheith daily on [twitter](https://twitter.com/solarshiro)


End file.
